


Treasured Boy

by lilmaeval



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, rich kid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most people, a birthday gift would include gift cards, the least expensive items on a wishlist, or just a card with cash in it.  However, for millionaire son of billionaire parents, Jamison Fawkes, he got the family mansion for a year and a bodyguard that was way more attractive than he should have been given the right to be.</p><p>Based on Fingurken's rich kid/bodyguard au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Boy

Fawkes Australia, the weapons manufacturer known worldwide for their prosthetics, given their fame by their humbling story of a man wanting to give his son a normal life after losing both his right arm and leg in a tragic event.  Though, the story of _how_ he lost them was conveniently covered up with the family’s fortune, which was also played down in the press in order to garner more sympathy.  Yes, the true story of Jamison Fawkes wasn’t quite as inspiring when it was actually about how an already intelligent and rich father made use of his son’s accident with his products by advancing medical science by ten years to become even wealthier than before.  This, of course, was known by only a seldom few, those who could appreciate its genius or be outright disgusted by it.

 

Jamison was somewhere in the middle on the matter, honestly.  At the very least, it meant he didn’t have to really do any work (for now, he’d take over the family business when he was 25, so he was told), and thus he could party all night and sleep all day.  The latter was what he was doing at the moment, enjoying a lovely dream about the large man he saw when he finally arrived at the entrance to his parent’s mansion just before the sun came up, leaning against a wall in a suit and drinking a juice box.  Needless to say, he stared for a few moments before deciding to go to bed and imagine what it was like to have confidence to go up to someone like that.

 

Darkness was turned to a blinding light in an instant as the sound of a curtain being drawn woke Jamison up from his rest.

 

“Gah!” He exclaimed, jumping up and glaring at the servant in his room, who only sent him a passive aggressive glare.  “Really?!  What the ‘ell?!?!”

 

“Hmph-mm.”

 

The sound of a deep throat clearing a voice caught the rudely awoken man off guard, snapping his attention before him and onto his mum and dad, standing there in their dull red and orange business suits as they always seemed to be in.  But why were they just standing there staring...?  And why the heck were their normally straight lips smiling all of a sudden?  That was creepy--

 

“Happy birthday, son!” They both attempted to say in an enthusiastic tone, though Jamison couldn’t help but feel they missed the mark.  Nonetheless, he smiled back, which seemed to be easier for him than his folks.

 

“Aw, gee,” he feigned innocence, at least a little giddy that they remembered unlike last year where he swore they forgot and that was why he even got a large portion of his inheritance as his birthday gift.  That might have only been his twentieth birthday, but really, that was at least something, wasn’t it? “Thanks.  What’s with the bein’ in my room all about though?”

 

The smug expressions he expected on his parents returned, beckoning him with their hands as they headed towards the door.  “Get dressed,” his mum replied, “we have someone to introduce you to.”

 

“Your birthday present,” his father explained as the two were nearly out the door, leaving Jamison quite confused.  His birthday present was a...someone?  Jamison wasn’t really one for celebrities, and he’d met all the artists of the music he listened to, so who could possibly be worthy as a “present”?

 

Well, probably not an actual person, that would be illegal.  Maybe it was an expression?  Like for a toy?  Or another car?  Either would have been so pasé to make a present for a millionaire though...

 

He threw on a pair of slacks, a comfy shirt, and a black jacket thrown over.  He also threw a grey glove over his bionic right hand, and ensured that his prosthetic leg wasn’t too visible.  Not like anyone in the house shouldn’t have known that he’d had those things, but it _was_ technically his little way to rebel by acting like he didn’t have them.

 

As he neared the stairs, he threw his hands in his pockets and slouched over, continuing to make his way down and towards the grand foyer.  There, his parents stood with their staff, their personal bodyguards walking from the entrance and grabbing various luggage that was piled up next to them.

 

Wait, luggage?  “You, uh, goin’ somewhere?” Jamison tilted his head, his parents having halted their discussions with the staff apparently to look back at him.

 

“Yes,” his dad simply answered, walking towards him and causing Jamison’s back on instinct to stiffen, “we were going to tell you earlier, but we thought we’d make it a surprise.  The house is yours for the year.”

 

The blonde boy froze, staring hard at his dad and then flicking his gaze over to his mum.  For his twenty-first birthday, he was going to get...the house?  Wait, then what did they mean by earlier?

 

“Jamie,” his mother sing sang, “come over here!” As he did, Jamison noted that, among the family’s four bodyguards, there was a fifth, new face--the man he saw yesterday.  That morning?  He was far more attractive in the light, at least, even though he couldn’t see the other’s eyes.  He also wondered how in the world did he miss him standing there the whole time, given that he was the largest figure there.  Not just in size, but in height.  Hold on, was he really taller than Jamison?

 

That was always the trouble with him, after all, once he hit puberty, the boy was pretty much forced to hunch over behind them if he went out.  He probably still would, seeing as he found it kinda comfortable now, but there was a weird flutter in his heart as he thought about the fact that he’d be fully protected by that new guy and his massive arms.  Damn it, there he went again, letting his mind go wild...

 

“We’re going to be taking about half the staff with us,” his dad placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping Jamison before he could think about what he had just thought, “including Rick, Steve, and Bo.  So, we hired someone especially for you.” His father nodded at the individual, and Jamison took the time to take him in.

 

As the large bodyguard removed his black sunglasses, the blonde noted that the other had silver hair, though his black eyebrows and stubble on his chin gave evidence that he might have dyed it.  Among other things, he had an intense gaze, with dark brown eyes that reminded Jamison of soft, rich soil.  Once he managed to tear his own eyes away from the man’s, he did see that, in one ear he wore an earpiece, and on the other he had a piercing with a pig on it.  A tiny pig face with a snout that Jamison instantly found fucking adorable.

 

“Mako Rutledge,” the deep timbre instantly went through the rich boy’s rail thin body, blinking his eyes rapidly as he heard it, “thirty years old, been working this profession for eight years.  Pleasure to meet you.” He made a motion to hold out his right hand but instead held out his left, which instantly made the blonde swoon.  The guy made a conscious effort to make sure they shook hands with Jamison using his real one.  As he placed his own left inside the other’s, he instantly noted that they were more than double the size of his own.  The shake was far too short for his liking, pinching the inside of his own palm with his fingernails as he pulled it back to himself.

 

God, he hoped the guy was easy to bribe.

 

$$$ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ $$$

 

Despite the fact that Jamison had only just learned that his parents would be gone for a year, it really didn’t bother him all that much as he watched them leave for the airport.  After all, they were almost always off on business anyway, asserting the Fawkes Australia brand.  Now he just had to live with the fact that he didn’t need to worry about them busting in on his business, and they even left him a big hot guy!  Hell, if they didn’t give him all the money they made off the patents for his prosthetics last year, he might actually consider the best birthday present ever.

 

Speaking of that hunk, Jamison spun around and grinned wide at the man standing at the doorway, sunglasses still on and simply staring at him.  Ah yes, his bodyguard.  Probably waiting for Jamison to speak freely now that his parents weren’t around.  That he would, oh yes.  He could do this, he could definitely do this.  After all, he was working for him now, so he _had_ to listen to any inanities he’d be spouting.

 

“So,” he clasped his hands together behind his back, shuffling his prosthetic leg back and forth as he attempted to rub out his nervousness and cover it with coy giggles, “ya feel like gettin’ this party started and get to know each other over some milk tea with boba?”

 

Despite the glasses covering his eyes, it couldn’t quite well mask the way his bodyguard’s nose scrunched up.  “What’s boba?” The large man asked, causing Jamison’s jaw to drop before he rushed over and grabbed his large, muscular arm.  Damn, just what did he lift, trucks?

 

“I know a place!” He exclaimed, not bothering to answer the question.  “Come on, I bet you’ll like it once ya try it!!”

 

As he attempted to drag the other along, he realized they were still in place, Mako not even moving in the slightest.  Oh.

 

“Um,” Jamison bit his lower lip and grasped his arm tighter, tugging further, “c’mon?  Trust me, it’ll be nice!”

 

The bodyguard remained silent until he let out a deep sigh and let the other lead the way, not saying a single word.  Well, at least he was following along now.  They made their way to the garage, where Jamison picked out his favorite car, a sleek yellow Lamborghini with orange stripes and rims.  Gaudy, yes, but that was what his parents picked out for him and, as much as he hated to admit it, he really loved the family colors.

 

Hopping into the back, Jamison leaned back with legs spread, watching as Mako pushed the driver’s seat back all the way so he could sit down.  “Lot less tight than I thought it’d be,” he snorted, grasping the wheel.  Jamison leaned forward, not too far away from him now and let out a small giggle.  “What’s the place?”

 

“Oh, roight,” Jamison looked at his phone and then typed the address in the car’s GPS, “there we go!  It’s in a mall, so you’ll be plenty busy.  Plus we can go lookin’ in shops or whatever, it’s pretty big so--”

 

“Are you like this with all your bodyguards?” Mako asked in a dry tone.

 

“Wha’?” Jamison tilted his head and grasped the middle console, raising his eyebrows.  “Whaddya mean, go out an’ stuff?”

 

Mako’s expression was hidden behind the sunglasses, leaving Jamison in the dark as he drove them off.  Shrugging his shoulders, the blonde leaned back and took out a nail file, sharpening his left hand’s nails.  What was so weird?  They were going to be spending time together, right?  He might as well break the ice in some way.  He knew he was signing up for that, being his personal body guard, right...?

 

The mall was a pretty long drive, but it went by pretty fast as soon as Jamison turned on his metal, watching as Mako tapped a finger on the wheel.  Well, now he knew they had _something_ in common, didn’t they?  Humming at the little victory, Jamison flashed a toothy grin at his bodyguard as he leaned forward once more, receiving a grunt in reply.  He watched as Mako continued to top his finger, noting just how large his hands were once more.  Lordie, he wanted to feel them wrap around his grip again.

 

“Is everything okay?” Jamie fell forward as he heard the man speak, blushing hard as he felt one of those big hands press him back.  Oh.  That was a way to feel them.  But just as he was about to grab it, the hand pulled away and grasped the wheel again, his bodyguard glancing back at him through his sunglasses.

 

“‘M fine,” Jamison shrugged, digging his nails into the console and sighing, “just bored.”

 

“Oh,” Mako turned his attention fully back towards the road, as if it didn’t matter that he, Jamison Fawkes, wanted something to do.

  
Well that wouldn’t go down quite easily, oh no.  But luckily for his bodyguard, it seemed that they had finally made it to their destination quite easily.  Once out of the car, Jamison stretched and rolled back close to Mako, a hand scratching his neck and flashing a smirk.  “Let’s go in?” He asked, managing to let himself lean on the man’s chest.  Mako simply let out a sigh and turned his head.

 

“Fine,” the bodyguard grumbled, “lead the way.” With that, Jamison stayed close to the larger man’s side and swung his arms as he jauntily walked down towards the tea place, protection in tow.

 

The shop was small but well put together, fairly popular due to the nature of its most frequent visitor.  Thus, he had his own table reserved for him that the employees would bring from the back so that he could sit there.  Top treatment for the top guest.  Sat down in a matter of seconds after his arrival through the entrance, he could hear the people behind the counter scramble to make his drink first before one of the cashier’s walked over and gave Mako a small menu.

 

“I highly recommend the mango lychee,” Jamison grinned, “that’s what I’m gettin’.  Or, literally anything with lychee.  It’s pretty good~!”

 

Mako stared at the client for a moment before shrugging and handing the menu back, pointing at Jamison.  After less than a minute, the two had lychee mango milk tea with boba, served semi-sweet at Jamison’s request.  The blonde, instead of enjoying his delicious drink, he kept his eyes glued on the bodyguard and watched as he lifted his straw to his large lips.  Ah, he was going to enjoy pure delicacy for the first time!!

 

Mako’s nose wrinkled as hard as it had when he first heard Jamie describe the beverage, looking back at his client and grasping his armchair.  “What the hell is this?” He asked, biting his tongue and furrowing his brow.  “Is this really popular these days?”

 

“Yeah!!” Jamison cried out in distress, instantly taking a sip of his own tea with tearing up eyes.  “So good, how can ya not like it?”

 

“Excuse me,” Mako shrugged, clear disdain in his tone, “I don’t see the appeal of eating a drink.” Nonetheless, after a few moments, he began to drink it again.  Jamison’s stare caused him to let out a sigh and lean back.  “It...It does taste good.  Better than I thought it would.”

 

Giving the shop a $100 and let them keep the change, the two left after a moment to go explore the rest of the mall.  “Glad yer at least tryin’ it,” the young man hummed, bionic hand in his pocket and leaning on his bodyguard’s shoulder as much as he could while they walked.

 

That was until the larger man stopped walking, his sunglasses obscuring his gaze as he stared at Jamison.   The blonde blinked and shrugged, scratching at his ear.  “Really,” Mako breathed out, clenching his fists and his brow furrowing further, “do you do this with all your bodyguards?  Act like they’re your...friend?”

 

Eh?  Jamison raised an eyebrow and giggled nervously, sipping his bubble tea to gain some strength.  “Well,” he shrugged, “I mean, we’re gonna spend a whole year together, roight?  Why not get along!  Besides, I, ah...I mean, to be blunt, I don’t got a lot of friends livin’ here, so, I mean, havin’ a person ta call that _and_ is also near me is pretty nice, roight?  Plus, like...I’ll give ya money benefits!  Ain’t that a pretty even split?”

 

He really did want to remove those sunglasses on the other, Jamison thought to himself as he sweated.  Why wasn’t he saying anything?!  This guy was so quiet--

 

“You really want someone like me for a friend?” Mako took off his shades, allowing Jamison to see the conflict in them.  Instead of the anger he internally feared might be there, the blonde saw mostly confusion.  “I’m not that interesting.  Probably won’t have much to talk about.”

 

All concerns he’d had melted away, Jamison instead taking a few steps closer until the two were nearly chest to chest.  “‘Course I do!” He exclaimed.  “If we don’t got much in common ta start, well, I’m sure we will soon enough!  Besides, we at least like some of the same music, don’t we?”

 

Mako averted his gaze, and a visible pink blush appeared on his large cheeks.  Jamison could feel himself following suit, though it wasn’t much of a surprise, seeing as how it was the cutest thing the other had done yet.  “Guess so,” he mumbled, putting his shades back on and immediately going back to that emotionless mask.  Ah, at least the client knew his bodyguard wasn’t completely lacking in a sensitive side under there.  Although, considering that pig earring he was wearing...

 

“So whaddya say?” Jamison turned around, beckoning his bodyguard with a coy finger.  “There’s a plushie emporium here.  Hear they got some really rare Pachimari if you’re interested~!”

 

Not even the dark sunglasses could cover up the raised eyebrows of surprise Mako made at the claim, instantly hastening his footsteps to follow the blonde.  As they looked at the soft toys, Mako seeming to love each and every one, Jamison decided that this really was the best birthday gift ever.  A mansion all by his lonesome for a whole year, and a new best friend who doubled as eye candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of a couple of little stories I have in mind for these two~~ this idea for this AU was just so cute I couldn't help but want to give a go at it!! This was basically meant to be an introduction to the characters, it's not gonna be a slow burn in the slightest. ~~That's for my other multichapter fic *COUGH*~~
> 
> [Fingurken's great AU inspiration is here!](http://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/146850819454) You can also follow me on tumblr [here~!](http://lilmaeval.tumblr.com/)


	2. Coy Boy

It didn’t take too long for the two to establish an understanding for what counted as “equivalent exchange.” Whether it be cash, plushies, or food, Jamison and his bodyguard managed to set up a bizarre reverse sugar daddy relationship.

 

What Jamison was buying at first, however, wasn’t anything too obscene.  After all, love wasn’t something one could just buy without being empty, and as greedy as Jamison could be, he had to admit, he couldn’t really feel paying for something like that was all that worth it in the long run.  Besides, he had a year to seduce, didn’t he?

 

No, most of what he got from the other was nearly purely conversational.  Catching on that the other was pretty quiet by nature, Jamison would usually start something off like, “Hey, I’ll give ya a tip if ya tell me yer favorite color!” Or something like that.  Questions of that caliber tended to cost maybe a twenty or another Pachimari for Mako’s growing collections.  Others that were more personal, however...

 

“Oi,” Jamison stopped snacking on the Flaming Hot Doritos in between them as they sat on a pile of plushies playing Mario Maker on his wall-sized TV, “ya ever dated anyone?” He watched as Mako paused the screen, the blond wiping his hands and then his face of cheese dust.

 

“$200,” the bodyguard spoke in his gruff voice, placing the gamepad down and keeping his eyes forward, palm open and taking the two crisp bills as soon as they were placed down.  “I used to be in a pretty serious relationship.  She moved away, though, and we couldn’t really make it work.”

 

In the blue and orange lights cast by the television in the dark room, Jamison couldn’t help but admire how the hue brought out the softer features in the other’s face.  He placed the bowl of chips on the floor and took out a bag of gummy pigs from his back pocket, chewing on one and and placing another on his bodyguard’s shoulder.  “She the only one?” He asked, scooching until he was side by side with the other.

 

Large fingers flicked the tiny candy placed on him back at the one who placed it there, sighing deeply and picking up a Pachimari to cuddle close.  “Yeah,” he grunted, “dunno why you wanna know about it though.  Or did you want to gloat?”

 

“No, no,” Jamison quickly reassured, placing another hundred bill on the man’s head and leaning on his shoulder, “just curious.  Didn’t know if you were with anyone now or anythin’.  I personally ‘aven’t ever been with anyone.”

 

“Really?” Mako finally looked down at him, eyes widened.

 

“Yeah,” the rich boy blinked, “why’s that a surprise?”

 

The bodyguard turned his head fast and coughed into his fist, letting out a staggered grunt.  “I guess,” he spoke slow, dragging out his words, “I mean.  I assumed you would be the type to get dates easy is all.”

 

Furrowing his brow, Jamison lifted his head a little and rested his sharp chin on the shoulder he had been leaning against.  “And why’s that?”

 

“You’re rich, for one,” Mako spoke bluntly.  Jamison would have taken offense, if not for the fact that, in a way, he’d already proven himself willing to buy for someone’s attention.  “And if that weren’t enough, it’s not like you’re lacking in looks.”

 

Typically, Jamison was the type who, if someone ever complimented him and it felt genuine, he would hold onto it and run it with until he ran the other person into the ground with his appreciation.  In this case, however, he decided he didn’t want to quite make his bodyguard quit already, so he simply held onto the parts of him that were screaming about how Mako evidently thought he was attractive and instead found it within him to elaborate on what he meant.  “I’m not?” He raised his eyebrows and attempted to sound as innocent as possible.

 

Before Mako could reject him, Jamison slipped over another bill, along with a gummy pig on top just to be sure.  After hearing a sigh of defeat, Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako’s bicep and bit his lower lip, giggling as their eyes met.  “Christ,” Mako grunted, poking his nose with the brunt of his thumb, “you’re definitely pretty, but not when you’re making faces like that.”

 

Jamison instantly stuck out his tongue, only to have the gummy he gave the other be pressed down onto it.  He squeaked and pulled it back in, chewing with a blush as he pulled away.  Still...His bodyguard thought he was pretty, eh?  His grin was back soon enough, curling up with a rather large Pachimari in his arms as he looked back at the other.

 

“Well, what’re ya waiting for?” The blonde hummed, resting with his eyes closed. “Level’s not gonna make itself.”

 

With a snort, Mako went back to making the craziest level he could think of, leaving Jamison to watch him.  Maybe seduction wasn’t that hard after all?

 

$$$ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ $$$

 

Alright.  He was going to do it.  Jamison was going to go a little further in his attempts...with cash.  But not too far.  He was only going to ask for one, tiny sign of affection.  Maybe open his bodyguard up to the idea.  Make him realize that not only was he pretty, but fucking adorable too.

 

The two were on a walk in an enclosed nature preserve, phones open in their pocket so they could walk their Pokémon eggs.  They’d packed only juice boxes and some crackers, Jamie having finished his second and tossing it into a trashcan on the path, meanwhile Mako was on his fourth.  He could really slug ‘em down, couldn’t he?

 

Taking a deep breath, he slung his arms around Mako’s shoulder and leaned in.  “Oi, big guy!” He cried out, a hand on the man’s chest and his eyes meeting a pair of dark sunglasses.  “How’s about I give ya a lil extra ta hold my hand?”

 

The bodyguard stared down at his client hard, or at least, that was what Jamison inferred from the way the other’s brows furrowed.  Pulling his thick lips away from the straw, Mako tossed his box away as well.  “I can do it for free,” he murmured, holding out his hand.

 

Without hesitating, Jamison slapped his own tiny one in his palm, watching as Mako clasped it with his second hand on top.  Bringing a bionic hand up to his lips, he bit down it in his excitement as he vibrated from his happiness.  His bodyguard stared, eyebrows still furrowed and his lips firmly pressed together.  Now this, this was a success.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight, the way his big, calloused hands cupped perfectly around his own, tracing each digit’s length in his mind.  That, and his empty, clear nails, which matched perfectly to the size of each finger and occupied Jamison’s mind with wondering about just how much nail polish would have to be used to paint them all.

 

“Happy?” Mako asked, snapping Jamison out of his thoughts.  The blonde dropped the prosthetic hand from his mouth and nodded curtly, stepping closer to the other.

 

“Lots,” Jamison grinned, “we’ll, ah, keep goin’?”

 

“I was thinking we might head back,” Mako grunted, looking back at the path, “‘cause I really don’t know what you’re gonna ask to ‘pay’ for next.”

 

Jamison’s cheeks flushed, and soon the two began to walk back towards the entrance, Mako residing to holding his hand in simply one of his own and using his freed left hand to grab a protein bar from inside his pocket.

 

“I mean,” the rich boy shrugged after a bit, eyes glued to the path they were on, “I was thinkin’ only innocent shit like this, ya know?  Wouldn’t, ah...pay ya to do anythin’ real bad ta me.  B-But yer free to ask to do that type of thing, ya know!  Like, if holdin’ my hand is free, then ya can do that whenever.  Or like, maybe there’s something from me that’s like,  _ from _ me that you’d want.”

 

“Is that so,” Mako stated more than questioned, his voice dry and lacking punch.  Concerned, Jamison looked up at his bodyguard and felt the other’s grip tighten, causing his heart to flutter.  Behind the shades, the blonde thought he saw the other’s eyes flick his way, a smirk crawling onto his face.  Oh.

 

Jamison felt his cheeks burn red hot.  In any other case, he should have been making Mako think what he had on his mind right now, and yet here the rich boy’s shenanigans had gone and done the opposite effect.  There was only one question he had to ask.

 

What in the world had he gotten himself into, and how the hell was he going to keep himself there?

 

$$$ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ $$$

 

Not too long after the two got back home from the walk, Jamison found himself sitting in his bedroom while Mako had a video call with his boss out in the hallway, leaving the blonde to start thinking of what about  _ himself _ was worth bartering.  He’d never had to do this, but he’d been to plenty of parts of the world where he’d seen his handlers take care of it in places where bartering was pretty much the culture.  So, surely, he could find a fair trade somewhere, right?

 

Picking at his lower lip with his real hand and sitting cross-legged in deep thought, he looked up as he heard the door crack open, his bodyguard stepping inside and shutting the door behind him.  Jamison’s heart practically leapt out of his chest as he saw him take off not only his shades, but also his earpiece.

 

Mako placed them both on the bedside table and sat himself on the edge of Jamison’s king sized bed without waiting to be told, simply leaning back and turning his head towards the rich boy sitting flustered with a pillow in his lap, hands clenching the fabric tight.

 

“Well?” Mako asked, eyes half-lidded and appearing so calm and collected, exactly the opposite of the one being question.  Swallowing hard, Jamison tossed the pillow aside and crawled on his knees closer to him.

 

“Up to you,” Jamison managed to get out, hating how nervous he was at the moment, “I mean...it’s up to you to choose this time?  That is, ah, if ya want anythin’ from me.”

 

This wasn’t at all what bartering was, was it?  Heart thumping, he wondered if it was always this hard for most people to offer something to anyone without expecting something in return.  Well, really, that wasn’t the case.  After all, it could be physical, and that was what Jamison was hoping for in the first place.  Anything to be closer to that body--

 

“How about a massage?” Mako rolled his shoulders, letting out a groan. “Working for your thirsty ass hasn’t been easy, y’know.”

 

Had anyone else spoken to him like that, Jamison would have thrown a fit.  But hearing the near-scold coming from that deep, gravelly voice, he had no choice but to cry forfeit and let the shivers overtake his body.  “Y-Yeah, guess I am,” he airily giggled, hands raised in front of him and grasping at the air, “um...does that mean ya want me to massage you through yer suit?”

 

Mako’s gaze lazily flicked away and then back, large fingers reaching down and pulling off both his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.  “Guess not,” he snorted, “just don’t get too excited, alright?”

 

“I mean,” Jamison chuckled, watching with wide eyes and going against the other’s request, “I’ll try!”

 

Before he could say much else, Mako laid himself down on his stomach on the bed, arms crossed and his chin rested on them.  “Ya ever given one of these?” He mumbled, the way the words rolled out of his thick lips doing wonders to further aggravate Jamison’s horribly filthy mind.  The blonde swallowed hard again, both real and organic hand slowly pressing themselves to Mako’s shoulders as he kneeled to the side of his massive body.

 

“Nah,” he admitted, “I’ve had ‘em, though, so I’m sure it’ll be fine!”

 

“Figured,” Mako snorted, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.  With that, Jamie began to slowly rub at his shoulders, watching the way the man seemed barely affected.  He couldn’t exactly “feel” with his prosthetic hand, but it was capable of letting him understand pressure.  Not only that, but it was capable of pressing a little harder than his left hand, so that was why he couldn’t help but wince as he realized trying to give a massage to his bodyguard was more akin to rubbing a brick wall.

 

Skin taut and muscle pulled close, Jamison attempted to move from the neck to the outer shoulders.  After finding the position unsuitable for his plan of attack, he wordlessly slung his prosthetic leg over the man’s large side and sat himself proper on his back.

 

“Hey,” Mako grunted, tossing his head back, “that really necessary?”

 

“If ya want somethin’ that actually gets the knots out, yeah!” Jamison huffed, only to feel a large hand swipe him off, and the figure below him flip onto his back.  Just as swiftly, he was pulled onto Mako’s stomach, the rise and fall of his stomach creating a rocking motion that calmed the rich boy’s fluttering heart as he looked into dark brown eyes.

 

“Forget about that,” Mako spoke in a quieter voice, both of his big hands placed squarely on Jamison’s hips, “yer clearly not cut out for it.  Just do what you want when ya think about giving a massage to someone yer begging to touch.”

 

The blonde’s face was so hot.  Honestly, the nerve to talk to him like he was some animal...Why the hell did he like that so much?!  “I feel like yer givin’ me mixed symbols here, mate,” Jamison winced, looking down nonetheless to appreciate the stomach he was sitting on, and the tattoo he’d only caught a glimpse of before the man laid on the mattress.

 

“How so?” Mako raised an eyebrow, pushing Jamison back until he was on his knees, followed by the large figure sitting himself up with a groan.  Once sat up straight, his belly lightly pressed against the other again, once again leaving Jamison screaming inside his head.

 

“I just,” the rich boy’s hands balled up and picked at the rubbery parts on his bionic digits, resting it on Mako’s pecs and his eyes focusing entirely on the task, “I can’t tell...if you’re doing this because yer feelin’ the same way or ya just like...” The one reason entirely he didn’t have any people he called friends that weren’t already rich.  “Yanno.  Ya want somethin’.  Like yer just...usin’ me.”

 

Large hands slowly wrapped themselves around his body, pulling him close into an embrace against his bodyguard.  His nose pressed against Mako’s shoulder, he was instantly struck with the scent of burnt wood and smoke, causing Jamison to go limp an instant.  His arms quietly made their way around the man’s thick neck, eyes flicking upward towards the figure he held onto.

 

“Jamie,” Mako’s deep voice breathed out his voice so tenderly in a way the rich boy had never been pleasured to hear from anyone else in his 21 years, “that’s my fucking job.  I’m the one who gets used here.  Did you really think I wanted ya to give me a legitimate massage?”

 

The blonde shivered and nodded fast, feeling a palm press itself down onto his head, a thumb rolling over the tip of his ear in an annoyingly pleasant manner.  “Ain’t that what you asked?” Jamison defended himself, not only hearing but feeling the chuckle the other let out as it rippled through his body.  “Ya really are givin’ me mixed symbols here, aren’t ya, ya drongo?!  Don’t be laughin’ at me, hey!!”

 

“God,” the hand on the back of his head pressed him further down, filling his body with a warmth as he was nearly fully enveloped around the man, his real foot barely meeting his prosthetic one, “you really are cute.”

 

That was enough to truly set Jamison quiet, heart pounding hard enough that he worried if the other could feel it.  Probably could, the bastard.  Furrowing his brow in defeat, he gently tapped his fingertips to the man’s back and let out a groan.  “Ya wouldn’t be huggin’ me like this if I weren’t,” he grumbled, “guess I can be glad we got a mutual attraction.”

 

Another snort, and then Mako pushed Jamison back a bit, enough so that their eyes could meet.  “Sorry for saying you were thirsty,” he murmured, “yer just a little attention seeking, right?”

 

“Well, I mean,” Jamison shrugged, hands slipping down and resting his fingers gently on Mako’s broad shoulders, “that’s a kind of thirsty.  Besides, I’m, uh, still a little confused.  Why didn’t ya want me to really massage ya?”

 

Mako let out a sigh and turned his head, a thumb reaching up and gently playing with his pig earring.  “I was...” He grumbled as he spoke, cheeks growing red.  “I was trying to give ya an easy opportunity to, erm, cop a feel.”

 

“Wait, really?!” The blonde tilted his head in shock.  “And I thought I was the thirsty one...”

 

“I took that back!” Mako snapped, clearly reaching that border where all cool was lost like the first time the two went to the mall.  In a way, Jamison couldn’t help but feel giddy about it all, being the one to get him to break out of that bodyguard persona of his.  “I...I figured that you wanted something a lot...Dirtier.  Or maybe I was projecting, I dunno.  Stop smiling like that, it’s creeping me out.”

 

Jamison didn’t listen, instead intensely happy that he was sitting on the man’s lap, still clinging to him even as the other’s hands dropped back to their loose position around his waist.  “Do ya know what I really wanna do?” He hummed, watching as his silver-haired companion looked back down at him with concern in his eyes.

 

“...What?” The other cautiously asked.

 

Jamison grabbed one of the hands on his hips and pulled it so that the palm was on his chest, placing his own organic hand on top of it.  “I wanna paint yer nails,” he beamed, wiggling his fingers to show off the black polish he wore.

 

Mako seemed to stare for a solid three seconds before it registered in his head what the rich boy said.  “What?” He repeated, much more forceful this time.

 

“C’mon!” Jamison grinned even wider, lifting himself up a bit in his seat.  “It’s probably a more appropriate touch, considerin’ we just started holding hands today an’ all.”

 

His bodyguard seemed to bite back anything he was about to say, instead going red in the face and sputtering out a few noises before letting out a deep breath, hanging his head and pushing Jamison back just a little bit further.  “Fine,” he grunted, “that makes sense.”

 

Jumping up from his seat on Mako’s lap, it didn’t take long for Jamison to sift through his piles and find the polish he was looking for.  “So, ah,” he called back, “I got five bottles of these bad boys.  Let’s hope that’s enough!”

 

Hearing a snort, the blonde took a seat on his bed once more and pulled Mako’s hand onto his own lap, feeling his eyes watching him.  “Y’know,” Jamison’s head instantly turned up, heart fluttering as he heard the way Mako sighed and chewed on the fat on his bottom lip as he thought out his words, “maybe after this, I’ll let ya give me that real massage.  I didn’t think you were gonna be so...honest.  So I got a bit tense, and I could do with getting them knots out.”

 

“Oh,” Jamison shrugged, looking back down and attempting to not paint the man’s skin instead of his nails, “I mean, that’s probably best just lettin’ one of my actual masseuse's take care of.  But maybe after that, we can try what you were thinkin’?”

 

Their gazes slowly met, Jamison grinning from ear to ear while his bodyguard was flushed far more than the rich boy had gotten to see before.  Ah, maybe he had gotten the art of bartering down after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew boy, things are comin' along, they are! Next chapter's gonna get a bit steamier, but, idk, I guess I needed this to just fit in the absolute adorableness that was the original comic in this AU.
> 
> SPEAKING OF THAT, Fingurken made [a special piece](http://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/148328195434) just for this fic!!! I hope you like this chapter as well ;w;
> 
> As always, if you liked this, you can also follow me on my [tumblr!](http://lilmaeval.tumblr.com/) Thanks for reading!!


	3. Hustler Boy

 

“Oi,” Jamison wrapped his arms around Mako’s neck from behind as the man was seated on a bean bag, “still playin’ that game?”  On the screen was Pachimari Adventure 3, a 3D platfomer that the other seemed to really enjoy even though he appeared to be quite bad at it, from what Jamison had seen of his playstyle at least.

 

With a snort, Mako nodded and rested his head back into the embrace that held him, leaving Jamison with a flutter in his chest as he held onto his bodyguard.  “It’s cute,” the deep voiced man mumbled, “and feels comfortable to play.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Jamison sniffed and pulled back, sitting himself down on Mako’s lap.  “I betcha I’m better than you at this.” After all, it looked so simple!

 

Mako let out a low purr, a hand reaching out and giving Jamison a controller, petting his head after.  “Should we make this interesting?” He asked, both hands on the controller and squeezing Jamison closer to his chest.

 

Jamison turned his head up towards the other, blinking at the upside down view.  “What?  Like a bet?” He clarified, grinning wide as he kicked his legs a bit.

 

“Yeah,” Mako grunted, “whaddya want first, since you’re the challenger?”

 

“Hmm...” Jamison pressed a finger to his chin and got lost in thought for a moment before growing a wicked smile.  “How abouts if I win, you gotta give me a kiss.  At least three seconds long, an’ tongue’s appreciated~!”

 

Mako let out a low chuckle, resting his chin on top of Jamie’s head.  “Well then,” he chewed a bit on his lip, “I guess if I win...you have to do my job.”

 

Jamison furrowed his brow in confusion, looking back up at the man again with a tilt.  “Wait,” he slowly spoke, “like...be my own bodyguard...?”

 

“Or mine,” Mako shrugged, “however you wanna see it.  Don’t worry, I’ll train you when you lose.”

 

“Pffft,” Jamison let out a high pitched giggle, his nervousness evaporating as Mako pressed the multiplayer option, “you’re on~!  There ain’t no way I’m gonna be doin’ anythin’ but winning!!”

 

$$$ ᘛ⁐̤ᕐᐷ $$$

 

How the hell did he lose?  As he stared at his icon on the screen crying in defeat, Jamison could just feel the smugness of the man whose lap he was in as he chuckled at the result.  “Well,” he grunted, “guess you’ve gotta get changed.”

 

“That wasn’t fair!!” Jamison snarled, breaking out of the man’s arms and stomping his prosthetic foot as he glared back at his bodyguard.  “You hustled me!  You knew you was gonna win!”

 

“I did,” Mako nodded, “I told you I would.  Why did you think I wouldn’t?”

 

“Because you was doin’ shit before I challenged ya!!” Jamison was about to burst, grasping the controller tight in his bionic fingers until Mako’s palm enveloped his whole hand.  After a pet on the head, the spoiled boy was calmed once more.  “You hustled me,” he sniffed, folding his arms with a blush and turning his head, “an’ it ain’t fair.”

 

“You mean me fooling around and doing cute things is hustling you?”

 

“Yes!!”

 

“Well then, I’m guilty.  But that doesn’t make you any less of a loser, and a sore one at that.”

 

Jamison attempted to come back with a witty comeback, but couldn’t find it in him.  Bugger all.

 

“Fine,” the blonde let out the long, exasperated sigh, “what the ‘ell do I gotta do?”

 

“First,” Mako reached out and tugged at the collar of Jamison’s expensive t-shirt, snorting, “you need to get in a suit, like mine.”

 

Being that he had a closet full of clothes bought for him and not by him, Jamison knew that wouldn’t be too much of a problem.  “Gotcha,” he nodded, figuring he might as well go along with this and running up to his bedroom, Mako slowly following.

 

Once inside, he grabbed the first suit he saw, black just like Mako’s with light pinstripes and a red tie.  This would work fine.  Without hesitating, he began to strip out of his day clothes, tripping over himself a little as he usually did.  “Shit,” he cussed as he kicked off his shorts, bouncing back until he landed on a cushiony surface one could describe as fleshy. “Oh. How are ya, Mako?” He looked back up at him, his own self down to nothing but his boxer briefs.

 

“I'm fine,” Mako coughed, raising an eyebrow and pushing Jamison back onto his feet, “but are you gonna be okay? Is it always like this when you need to get changed?”

 

“Sometimes,” Jamison grunted, grabbing the dress pants from his suit and throwing them on as fast as he could, “wand’t too long ago I lost me limbs, mate.  What was it, like...Four years ago?  Feels longer, honestly, but yeah, I still trip up.”

 

He’d long gotten over the salt, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt when he thought about the fact that, even though he was made able again, he was actually handicapped.  Once the trousers were belted tightly to his thin hips, he took a moment to clench his bionic right hand and let it slip to his side.  He could feel it, but at the same time, he knew it was a trick of his own mind.

 

He wished he could decide if it was still worth angsting over or not.

 

“Sorry to hear,” Mako murmured, an uncertain tone clear in his voice.  Of course, why the hell was he supposed to care?  Hadn’t he just won a bet?  Jamison was sure the other only gave a small pity because he knew the blonde was stalling.  With a huff, he continued to dress until all that was left was his tie.

 

“Alroight,” he shrugged as he pulled the tie around his collar and let it lay there, “what’s the first step?”

 

“Your suit’s still the first step,” Mako gruffy stated, “and it’s not done.”

 

“What?” Jamison indignantly stomped his prosthetic foot.  “I don’t like ties!  They’re uncomfortable!!”

 

“Do you know how to tie it?”

 

“W-Wha--?” The rich boy’s cheeks heated up, hands reaching up only to have his fingertips hesitantly grasp the fabric of his tie.  “Of...Of course I do...” Gulping, he turned around and remembered that old video he used to watch for practice.  The problem there, however, was that he couldn’t remember anything in general, leaving his brain fried as he attempted to cross over and over until Mako turned him back around, undoing the mess the blonde had made and starting anew.

 

The bodyguard looked fairly nonsurplussed by the situation, the lack of smugness or irritation at least giving Jamison a better feeling about the situation.  “I didn’t expect you to,” Mako quietly mused after a moment as he got halfway through the tie, “considering you’re living in the lap of luxury here.  Besides, this is just a one time thing.  It’s not like you actually need this for a job.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Jamison trailed off as soon as he spoke, eyes drifting off, towards his bedside drawer where the letters from his parents lay, “maybe someday I might have ta.”

 

“Well then,” The silver haired man finished the tie with a snug squeeze, one eye open as he looked down at Jamison, “guess I’ll have to stick around just in case.”

 

The oddly flirtatious look and comment left Jamison aflutter in his chest, taking a deep breath and shrugging.  “Y-Yeah,” he mumbled, “yer gonna be with me fer a long while, arent’cha?”

 

“I’ll try to,” Mako smirked, the way his big lips curled up like that leaving Jamison with deep regrets that he didn’t try even harder at winning that damn bet, “after all, it seems you really need me.”

 

He had no idea.  Feeling the tie wrapped snuggly around his neck, Jamie gave it a quick tug before standing upright with his legs spread and hands on his hips.  “Roight!” He exclaimed.  “Okay, what’s up first on the plate?”

 

“Now that you look the part,” Mako coughed into his fist, “you need to act it.  Put your feet together, hands at your side.”

 

Jamison hopped into position with a huff, brushing his hair back and turning his head in an attempt to give off an air of stylishness.  “Yeah,” he grinned, “I gotta look cool and sophisticated, like you!”

 

“Exactly,” Mako pet him on the head, “now, give me your best glare.  An intimidating face is key to making sure that people know your client is yours.”

 

Ah, that made sense.  Mustering all of the bile and fury he could, he knitted his brows tightly and felt his lips curl into a wicked grin, crouching over and shifting his wide-eyed gaze from left to right.  As his hands clasped closed and open, he suddenly looked up and realized something.

 

“Wait a tick,” he snapped out of his thoughts, “why do I need to glare when I’d be wearing shades like yours?!”

 

Just as Jamison pointed it out, however, Mako pulled out a spare pair from his pocket and with a raised eyebrow slipped them onto the boy.  “Next step,” the bodyguard continued, “make that same face and look in the mirror as you make it.”

 

The blonde adjusted the frames on his face, making sure to stick his tongue out at the other before shutting his closet and flexing in front of the mirror doors.  “Don’t seem to make much of a difference,” he mumbled, “the shades are so dark ya can’t even see me eyes!”

 

“Think of it like smiling over a phonecall,” Mako suggested as he placed one of his large hands on Jamison’s lanky shoulders, “if you wear an intimidating face, everyone will know to stand at least ten feet away from your client.  Let it relax and have your sunglasses do the job instead, and you’ll have to do even more work scanning for threats.”

 

Was that really the case?  Jamison looked back up at the other, noting that, in a way, he did feel a lot safer with the way the other’s face was hardened into such a tough expression, even if he couldn’t see his eyes.  “Guess it couldn’t be too easy holding an exterior like that all day,” he grumbled, “is that what ya wanted ta show me with all this?”

 

“It’s definitely a bonus,” Mako let his smile return, Jamison noting the way the man’s eyebrows relaxed whenever he did, “but I didn’t really intend anything with this other than a little fun.  Let you see how it is on the other side.”

 

Well, if that was the case, then surely Jamison could return the favor.  “Alroight then,” he beamed, “if I’m the bodyguard for the day, then you’re my client!”

 

Mako stiffened and put his hands up, a visible blush growing on his cheeks.  “I...I wasn’t saying you needed to do that--”

 

“Too late!” Jamison slapped his hand on Mako’s back and immediately regretted it as he grasped it tightly in the other as his palm and digits stung with pain.  “Ow...But, uh, yeah, down to yer slacks!  Probably don’t have any cute clothes in yer size, I’ll have to change that, but fer now we can explore a lil bit of an alternate reality, how’s that sound?”

 

“I mean,” Mako folded his arms and turned his head, any of his tough guy exterior completely melted away at this point, “I could only do it if you fully consented to me being entirely off the job.  Won’t you feel unsafe?”

 

“Whaddya talking about?” Jamison wrapped an arm around the man, his long, lanky left arm coming into good use along with his height.  “I’m yer bodyguard here!  It’s you who should be feeling safe!”

 

At that, Mako slowly took off his shades and put them down, scratching at his beard scruff as he undid his tie.  “You sure?” He asked quieter this time, uncertainty clear in his eyes and only continuing as he received a swift nod and grin from Jamison.  After taking off his suit coat and unbuttoning a few buttons from his shirt, Mako stopped entirely and slipped his hands in his pockets.  “Okay, guess I’m your client now.”

 

“Great!” Jamison raised his fists in the air in his excitement.  “So, whaddya wanna do first?”

 

Mako was silent for a long while, cheeks burning up further as he finally pulled out his phone.  “Um,” he grumbled, “usually, in my free time, I just...look up cute things.”

 

“Sounds good ta me,” Jamison offered, sliding up to him and offering the bodyguard turned client a seat on his bed, “stuff ya plan to buy or somethin’?”

 

“No, no,” Mako shook his head, sitting down with eyes scanning Jamison’s every movement, “if I let myself buy every single thing, I’m sure I’d be really broke...”

 

“Oh,” Jamison blinked, “well, then, I’ll buy ya the stuff you want!!”

 

“...You can’t do that,” Mako’s tone was slow and serious, “don’t waste money on my childishness.”

 

“Too late,” the blonde scoffed, “I already do that to myself every day.” Leaning on Mako and staring at the Amazon page he had open on his phone, Jamison scrolled along and looked at the recent views he had.  “Besides, I ain’t spendin’ what I got that fast exactly.  Maybe it’d be nice to get someone else somethin’, ya know?”

 

He could hear how Mako’s breathing grew faster, as if unbelieving that all of this was being said at all.  “Am I really worth it, though?” Mako asked quietly, the blonde suddenly very happy for the fact that he was the one wearing sunglasses so he could look unabashedly at how flustered the silver haired man was.

 

“Of course ya are,” Jamison cooed, wrapping both of his arms around Mako’s neck, “now pick out something nice and out of your price range.  It won’t be out of mine!”

 

With a deep breath, Mako’s thumb glided over to Etsy, staring at a purse in the shape of a cute piggy face, in a similar style to the man’s pig earring.  Without hesitating, Jamison stole the phone from the man’s hand and rushed over to his wallet on the bedside table, taking out his credit card and starting up the buying process.

 

“H-Hey!!” Mako attempted to reach back for his phone before being unable to find an area to reach for as Jamison curled up tightly into a ball.  “Jamie, this is really going too far, I’m not really your client and you shouldn’t be doing this for me, it’s my job to protect you!”

 

“Roight,” Jamison popped his head up, “an’ it’s my duty ta in return pay ya fer that, ain’t it?  So I’m gonna do that roight now!”

 

“N-Not like this though,” Mako gulped, simply grasping Jamison’s back and tugging at the fabric of his suit jacket, “really...I’m not worth it.”

 

“Yeah ya are,” Jamison spoke in an even tone as he finalized the purchase, “yer the best mate I’ve always needed, so I’m gonna make sure ya have yer heart’s desire if I can help it!”

 

At that comment, he watched as Mako’s expression fell fast, his grip only tightening.  “Why do you do this?” Mako whispered, averting his gaze and scratching where his glasses would have been hanging.  “First you buy answers, then you start buying me things.  What if...What if what I want isn’t something you can just buy with money?”

 

His thumb hovering over the confirm purchase button, Jamison scooched closer to the other on his bed and leaned on his shoulder, taking off the sunglasses that, in the end, couldn’t hide jack shit.  “Considering money’s my only redeeming quality,” he shrugged, “it’s not like I can really help you entirely with that.  But, ya know, yer my mate.  I’ll give ya all the support and attention ya need, an’ if I can turn that frown upside down by gettin’ ya somethin’ that can make ya just a lil bit happy, then that’s enough fer me.  Why so serious?”

 

“It just feels wrong for me to do this,” Mako’s hands struggled to find a place as he was leaned on, “getting such special treatment.”

 

“Do you not want it?”

 

Mako stayed silent for a moment, Jamison’s heart falling.  He’d finally gone and pressed order, and he wasn’t about to recall it, but...Well.  He knew it would be impossible to just buy someone, really, but this money of his...It was all he had to even try and make friends.  That didn’t make him an interesting person, so no wonder Mako didn’t want any special treatment?  He was talking to a fucking wallet.

 

That was why it really confused him when suddenly, without any prompting, he was held in the man’s large arms.  The scent of burnt wood and cinnamon hit him instantly, cheeks flushed as his back hit the mattress and he was suddenly underneath the bodyguard, his intense gaze faltering with the uncertainty it held.

 

“You really want to go to all these lengths for someone like me?” He questioned, as if wanting clarification more than anything.  “When there are so many other people, beautiful, kinder, gentler people you could be with?”

 

“Yer the one who wanted me to cop a feel during a massage,” Jamison chuckled with a cough, wrapping his arms around Mako’s neck and pulling him closer, “now yer the one questioning my taste...”

 

“It’s a valid question,” Mako’s arms were still wrapped tightly around his body, his breathing uneven, “I figured you just had a fetish or something, I didn’t expect you to start buying me shit beyond those questions you had.”

 

“Hooley dooley,” Jamison felt his head roll back, “yer treatin’ me like I’m some kinda sex-craved teenager...”

 

“Excuse me for thinking the guy who asked for a kiss in a bet is a little juvenile,” the bodyguard bitterly retorted, starting to pull himself back before feeling Jamison’s arms and legs clamp tightly around him.

 

“Excuse me for thinkin’ you holdin’ my hand fer free meant you were actually interested in me back!!”

 

“I am!”

 

The tension in the air was higher than ever before, snuffing out either of the two’s ability to talk, much less look into each other’s eyes without feeling like a complete and utter mess.

 

“Croikey,” Jamison finally let out, eyelids shutting, “then why do we gotta keep up this fuckin’ dance?”

 

“Professionalism demands it,” Mako grumbled, “we’ll be breaking a shit ton of social contracts, not to mention I doubt your parents will be crazy about you dating someone seven years older than you.”

 

“Mate,” Jamison groaned, “my parents aren’t here.  Who’s really gonna give a shit about this besides either of us at this point?”

 

Feeling the heat of his breath on his own lips, Jamison cracked open an eye a bit and watched as Mako neared him, their noses pressing together.  “I guess that’s the truth,” the bodyguard sighed. “So what’s next?  Taking the dive?”

 

“Sounds good ta me,” Jamison smirked, his left hand reaching up and undoing the man’s hair tie as he felt their lips connect, fingers running through the silver locks that tousled down.

 

The soft, tender touch sent shivers down the blonde’s spine, adoring the way the other’s large body pressed him to his bed with such ease.  Large hands grasped at his body and pinched his thin sides, leaving Jamison gasping and breaking the kiss for a moment before both of their eyes fluttered shut as the two leaned in once more.  The sun began to set, casting a ruby red glow inside the lavish bedroom and leaving Jamison with a growing desire as Mako began to remove the form-fitting clothes they were both adorned in.

 

“Jamie,” Mako called out as his fingertips brushed the blonde’s dress shirt open after having unbuttoned it, pressing down onto the soft flesh beneath, “Christ, you’re pretty...”

 

“Yeah?” Jamison giggled a bit, legs curling up a bit while his hands reached down and pulled off his own belt.  “And?”

 

“You’re fucking hot,” Mako continued, a grin gracing his face as he pulled down at Jamison’s dress pants, “acting all coy like that.  Sexy too.”

 

Simple and straight to the point.  The blonde could appreciate that.  Sitting up, he quickly unbuttoned every last button on Mako’s shirt, spreading it open and feeling his soft stomach with both of his hands, face as red as the sky outside.  “All those things apply to ya too,” he mumbled, feeling a thumb slide its way across his neck before their lips met again.

 

“What are you thinking?” Mako asked, that serious tone returning.  “Should we take it slow?”

 

As much as Jamison wouldn’t mind doing more, he nodded and bit the man’s lower lip a bit.  “Slow, sensual making out,” he clarified, loving the way the man ran his large hand across his cheek and swiftly pressed them down again.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Mako whispered before pulling him into another kiss, the two clinging tightly to each other as red faded to pink and, just as fast, the night ascended into the sky with moonlight being all they needed for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah ain't no slow burns here folks. Just fluff with a dash of angst, just to cut how sweet everything is. This is also turning more into a reverse sugar daddy au, which...honestly, I should have expected this would be coming, but it still seems to have caught me off guard. Oh well!
> 
> Tumblr is [lilmaeval](http://lilmaeval.tumblr.com/), thank you for reading, and hope to seeya next chapter~!


End file.
